The present invention relates to ink jet printers. More specifically, the invention relates to an ink jet printer for printing onto identification cards.
Identification cards are widely used to carry information relating to the card holder, for example. The use of such identification cards is becoming more and more widespread and they are used for many purposes, such as driver licenses, identification badges, etc. In the past, identification cards have been manufactured using a labor intensive process in which an individual's data was manually stamped or imprinted onto a card. Additionally, in some cases an instant photograph was taken of the subject and adhered or laminated to a card. However, with the advent of computers, manufacturing of identification cards has become increasingly automated. An individual's data may be obtained from a computer database and formatted by the computer. The formatted information is then provided to a special printer for printing onto the identification card. Subsequently, the identification card may be laminated to protect the printed information.
This prior art automated identification card printing technique has worked well for large scale operations which can justify the expense of an expensive identification card printer. Such printers may include, for example, a dye sublimation type printer. For example, the Persona.RTM. identification card printer available from Fargo Electronics, Inc. of Eden Prairie, Minn. is an example of one type of dye sublimation identification card printer. Further, for longer wear and security, the printed card may be subsequently laminated.
However, as computer systems have become less expensive, the expense of identification card printers has prevented the use of identification cards from finding even more widespread use, particularly in small operations or in implementations having a limited budget. In such situations, if identification cards are required, an expensive identification card printer must be obtained which is more suitable for large scale operations. If this is not possible, a simple, rudimentary prior art identification card impression device must be obtained. Such a device is very limited in its versatility. Alternatively, the identification card must be written out by hand on cardboard, for example, and placed into a plastic sleeve.
None of these solutions are particularly attractive and have left the small user with only limited identification card printing options. Furthermore, it would also be desirable for large scale users to utilize less expensive identification card printers thereby increasing their cost savings as well.